Nous contre le destin
by Wendy Crescent
Summary: "Je tromperais la destinée juste pour être à tes côtés." Konoka est obligée de se marier avec le chef d'une entreprise connue. Elle ne l'accepte pas, et Setsuna non plus, mais elles sont pleines de ressources pour surmonter cette épreuve... ensemble. Fanfiction KonoSetsu, marquée 'T' pour de possibles scènes implicites.


Bonjour, voici ma deuxième fanfiction sur le couple Konoka/Setsuna. Je risque d'utiliser des termes propres au Japon, c'est pourquoi je donnerai quelques définitions en fin de chapitre (les mots marqués d'un astérisque * seront expliqués par la suite, ainsi que quelques autres détails). Bonne lecture ! :)

**I'd cheat destiny just to be near you****  
**_Je tromperais le destin juste pour être à tes côtés_

**Chapitre 1 : Juste un instant**

Ah, le matin. Cette période calme, reposante… les rayons du soleil qui caressent votre joue, la rosée du matin qui chatouille votre narine… et cette force surhumaine qui vous raccroche au lit, peu importe l'événement qui vous attend en cette journée. Ou plutôt, cette envie de ne pas vous lever car vous savez qu'un événement désagréable vous attend.

C'était exactement ce que ressentait Konoka Konoe. Du haut de ses quinze ans, elle trouvait son environnement d'une beauté incroyable. La vie semblait lui sourire jour après jour. Était-elle naïve pour autant ? Loin de là. Elle avait juste appris au long de sa courte vie, que chaque moment devait être chéri. Rien n'était pire pour elle que des regrets. Mais en ce jour spécial, un omiai* l'attendait.

Elle détestait les omiai. Elle ne supportait pas ces hommes matures, qui avaient déjà vécu une bonne partie de leur vie, et qui s'imaginaient partager celle-ci avec cette jeune fille innocente. Elle voulait profiter de sa jeunesse, elle voulait se sentir libre. Elle aimait les tâches ménagères, elle aimait s'occuper de ses amies, mais elle ne voulait pas ce rôle en tant que femme.

« Ojou-sama, il est heure.  
– Secchan… encore un peu…  
– Vous allez être en retard à votre rendez-vous.  
– C'est pas grave… »

Setsuna soupira. Son devoir de garde du corps l'obligeait à s'occuper de Konoka, la forçant à se rendre à ces rendez-vous arrangés.

« Je suis désolée, Ojou-sama, mais il faut y aller. »

Au fond d'elle-même, elle aussi détestait ça. Elle acceptait mal le fait que sa protégée soit si contrariée. Du moins, c'était la raison qu'elle donnait dès que Camo la charriait.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. »

La jeune collégienne s'étira. Dans ce lit superposé, elle occupait le lit inférieur. Elle partageait cette chambre avec Asuna, qui distribuait des journaux tôt le matin. Konoka avait pour habitude de se réveiller en même temps pour lui préparer un petit-déjeuner, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à se lever en cette journée déplaisante.  
Setsuna était donc seule avec elle. Elle était d'ailleurs agenouillée par terre, le dos droit, fière, elle arborait un visage de marbre caractéristique de ses fonctions : elle devait protéger Konoka. C'était son rôle.

Konoka se leva. Son visage arborait une expression triste, qui déplaisait fortement à sa protectrice. Celle-ci se leva à son tour et dit d'une voix pleine de compassion :

« Konoka… »

Cette dernière sourit subitement.

« Mais d'abord… câlin ! »

Sans prévenir, la petite fourbe se jeta sur son amie et la serra contre elle. Elles tombèrent au sol, Setsuna assise et Konoka à moitié allongée, dans ses bras.

« O-Ojou-sama ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?! »

Aucune réponse.

« Ojou-sama ?  
– Désolée, Secchan… Je ne peux pas feindre la joie aujourd'hui… »

Silence.

« S'il te plaît… juste aujourd'hui… juste durant ces quelques minutes… oublie ta fonction, oublie tes convictions… serre-moi juste dans tes bras… »

Et, sans un mot, la guerrière qui devint juste une amie, resserra ses bras frêles mais musclés autour de sa protégée.

*omiai : coutume japonaise qui consiste à marier deux personnes. C'est un peu un équivalant de « mariage arrangé ». Dans certains cas, la jeune mariée est très jeune comparé à son époux.

Dans la version originale (japonaise) du manga, Setsuna appelle Konoka "Ojou-sama" qui signifie "mademoiselle" dans un langage soutenu (on pourrait le traduire également par "ma princesse" dans un sens purement diplomatique). Dans le passé, alors qu'elles n'étaient qu'enfants, elle l'appelait "Konocchan" qui est une marque d'affection quelque peu enfantine. Konoka, par la même occasion, l'appelait "Secchan".


End file.
